Roseline's life
by jassmine
Summary: It isn't easy being (Whatever Rose is). Please review it and give this story chance before you judge it
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello everyone, my name is Rosaline Angel Rueben White. I am 15 trillion years old. Yes, I am very old lady but physically I look young as 25 years old. No, I am not kidding my body doesn't show the age I truly am.

Anyways, I have dark purple eyes and black hair. I've been told I am very divinely looking by my many great grandmother.

Oh another thing, I have blood of dragon, werewolf, vampire, warrior, and many more creature who lots of people say aliens (whoever told someone aliens are real; should get kicked in the rear as they aren't real). I guess fate decided to make me much stranger then most species.

You know, I love who I am except that I have to be trained how use to my powers which meant that I was constantly going from one master to another. The masters become more as my family than original family.

I was only 10 years old when my many great grandmother told that I would have a soul mate. A soul mate so powerful that he was even powerfuler then me! And that's saying something! I've always dreamed and pondered on what he would look like and how he would act, but as I got older that was shoved to the side as I have to learn how to control my powers.

If it wasn't enough to be extremely powerful, I am also happen to be a Princess and that's post to be remain secret. And my many greats grandparents (who are all still alive, mind you) are thinking of making me take over their positions even though I think I am not ready for that as I want to find my soul mate first. And that will be I will charge over of military, countries, making sure everyone follow the rules, keep governments in order and organize, veterinary, and etc.

I should probably begin my story from the very beginning. I guess my story begins back from finished graduating High School (And yes, I've graduated several times before—moving on) but I'll start there and work from there on….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Graduation day**_

_**And**_

_**Start military school**_

**I was sound deeply asleep while snuggling with my dogs till my alarm went off and I roll over and hit the snooze button while grumbling about throwing it at the wall next time. Then roll back on my back and stare the ceiling for little while trying to wake up. While lying there I start to think what is today is and realize it was my graduation. **

**I throw my blankets covers off me and went to the bathroom to do my duties. After that, I walk over other side of the room to my closet. I walk in to it and trying to figure out what should I wear for the day and graduation too. I look at my blue jeans section then I found I was looking for my blue hip-huggers jeans. Then I went start looking at my nice and kind of fancy tang top and t-shirt's. I found my dark green t-shirt and found black tank top goes underneath it.**

**Then I turn around and went off to the closest to the dresser next to my bed. I open the top drawer to grab my fancy undergarments and shut the drawer. Then I went to the bathroom again and set the clothes on the bathroom counter next to the sink. I turn around closed the bathroom door. I walk over to the tub to plug it and turn on the water to warm. Then let it run to half way full and I turn it off. I start taking my clothes off to get in the tub.**

"**Oooo, this is the life right here in this tub. I can't live without. I will die if I don't do this every ounce of week." I moaned while closing my eyes for little bit.**

**After taking the bath, I got out and unplugged the tub let it drain and I pull the towel off the rack. Wrap it around myself and tuck the one corner in. I did the same thing with the towel to my hair. I walk over front of the sink and use the bathroom hand towel dry the moist off the mirror. I look at myself into it while looking at the old and new scars while wonder what future hold for me. Then I shook my head to clear mind, went back getting what I was doing. **

**I open the medicine cabinet above the light switch on the left of the side wall and grab my face wash stuff and close the door. I start washing my face and rinsing it too. Then put it back I found it. After that, I start put on the basic make up on then I put the green shadow on my eyelids and made it darker and then put white shadow under of bottom of my eyelashes; lighten enough you barely you see it. Secondly, pick up the eyeliner out of the basket corner of the sink counter while putting eye shadow back in the basket. Now, I start tracing the eyeliner just above my eyelashes and did the inner on the bottom of eyelashes. Thirdly, I put the eye liner back while picking up the mascara. I open it up and started put it on my eyelashes when I am done with it, I put it back. Lastly, I pick the blush and brush up. I open the blush and lightly put the brush in it then I lightly brush it on my cheeks and rubbing it in with hand. I shut the lid of blush and put it back. **

**After that, I unwrap the towel from my body while hanging it up on the rack and then I start putting on my undergarments. I finally finish doing that, now I am sliding my legs in my hip-hugger jeans. Then button them and turn around to see in the mirror what my rear look like in them. I whistle lowly and said, "Dang, I should have start wearing girl's jeans much often as possible." After that, I put on my shirt and tang while carefully over the towel. **

"**Dang, why is it getting hot in here?" I remark to myself then I realize the bathroom door is close. I turn around open it and walk out toward to my vanity. Open a top drawer on the right of it; grab my blow dryer. I start to blow drying my hair. Finally, I finish doing that and start curling my hair with the curling iron. I pull the bangs back to do half of my head then stuck a green flower in it.**

**Now, I am done with that and I have to find shoes to match my clothes. I walk back to my closet then I squat down to look at my shoes. Finally, I found the shoes I want. They are green high heels matches to my t-shirt. I put them on. I walk out of the closet and close the closet door to it. I look in my long mirror. To see what I look like. **

**I actually look different somehow without wearing boy's clothes. Everyone is going to die from shock with me wearing women clothes. I don't know why women wear extra small clothes but they could look better in their size of clothes. Anyways, I am already for school today. I look over to my dogs. They even look shock to see me in this type of fashion. Ha-ha. I wish I have a camera take pictures. Loll.**

**Well anyways, it's time get moving. I walk over to the door and stop to pick my keys, purse, and phone off the night stand. After that, I open the door while snap my figures, the dog food bag lift up then slowly going to the dog dishes and filled them up. I snap my figures again, the dog go back where was sat before. Then I walk out of my room while close the door behind me. Finally I start walk down the hall then turn left and went to the stair case. Slowly start walking down the stairs then finally I am at the bottom. Went to the kitchen, I noticed my whole family just start eating while having conversations without me as usual. I went over I sat next my oldest brother then start getting food to put on my plate.**

**Finally done with that, I noticed my family stop talking and just staring at me. Mental, I am laughing at them because I know why they are staring for. I look up at them.**

"**Yes?" I remark while not showing expressions. **

"**Um…nothing….. Never mind." My dad answered stuttering. **

"**Ok" I said while I went back to eating.**

**After breakfast was done and over with, I got up while picking my dishes up and put them in sink. I realize my family's eyes are following me everywhere I go while I turn around head to the garage door. **

"**Well, see you tonight. Love you'll! Later!" I exclaimed while me opening the door and went outside. I went to straight to one of my covet cars which is dark green to match my dress. I went to on the driver side and unlock the car door then I got in while closing the door behind me. I start the car up. I drive out garage to the street. Then I start driving to the school.**

**After, I getting there, I park the car and got out while making sure its lock and alarm is on. I shut the car door then I start walking to the entrances of the high school. When I stop to show my id to the guard, also everyone else stop too. I took my id out of my purse then show to the guard and just stared me.**

"**What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned him while giggling in my mind. **

"**Umm….uh…..Rosaline?" the guard asked while wasn't so sure. **

"**Yes?" I answer the question.**

"**You look different today. I mean you look a lot like a girl…" the guard replied back while his cheeks getting tense of pink on them. **

"**Thank you, sire." I said nicely. **

"**You're welcome." The guard said nicely while still staring at me.**

**After I left the front entrances then start walking to the field where all the seniors are who are graduating while everyone stops, their jaws drop to the ground, some of them walk in to another people accidently, and even the teachers did the exact same thing too. It was extremely hilarious to see. I was laughing in my mind while keep on walking though. **

**Finally, got to the field where we going to practice our roles for tonight at the graduation and went down the roles to find my sitting. Then I did and it was next to some nerd boy and the nerd boy looks up at me. He was shocked while his jaw drops to the ground. I raised eyebrow question at him while I sat down next to him.**

"**I…..I…I….a….m….s…o…r…r…y." the nerd boy stuttering scare while looking down at his hands. **

"**It's ok. Don't have to be scared. I am not going to hurt you. Just don't go on my bad side. Okay?" I remark back nicely.**

"**Ok." He said. **

**We went back pay attention to the principle at front of the field. He was telling us the rules and what to wear etc. The principle just talking on and on…., sheesh, does he ever breathe? The nerd boy and I look at each other then look back to the principle the back each other. We rolled our eyes. He and I want get this practice for part of graduation over with. We notice so even everyone else is ready having this talk over with. **

**Finally, he was done talking and dismisses us senior. We seniors went different ways; some of them Gooding tissues stay and help get everything ready for tonight. We not so good seniors went off campus and go to malls and other places. Of course I went to work for couple hours at gun shop. **

**After got done working at the gun shop, I went home get ready for graduation. I parked my car in front of the house. Then I got out of it and lock it too. I went to the front door and went upstairs to my room. Closed the door behind me I strip down to my undergarments then I went to put on my purple graduation dress and redo my makeup and earrings too to match my graduation dress. Finally, I am done getting ready; I walk towards to my long mirror to look at myself to see how much I have change.**

**What I see a tom-boy transform to a gorgeous young lady. I was shocked how much these clothes put me a lady make supermodel to nothing. I turn myself around to put my back to the mirror; I realized in these type of clothes showed me the curves I had I didn't know about. I wished I would've worn more ladies clothes more often than usual. I just curious how much people considered me more like a woman and has body make stick up girls to shame. (Mental giggle to myself) Guess I just have to find out today, don't we. **

**Ok, let's get back on track here, where were we? Hmmmm….Ah-Ha! I was post to get ready. Well, I am already for the graduation. I just need to do one more thing. I walk over to my dresser drawers next to my bed then open top drawer to grab my leg safety belt and gun. I put my right leg on my bed while push my dress up little. Then I wrap the gun strap around my thigh and buckle it too. Afterwards, I put my gun in my gun pouch. Now, I am ready for the night. I turn around to look at my alarm clock to see how much time I have now. It 5:45 pm and the graduation is at 7 pm. I still have an hour. Hmm…what should I do now? While I was thinking, I picked up my purse and truck keys. I start to walk to my door, open it while walking out. I closed the door behind me. I went down stairs when I got bottom of the stairs. I notice my family is still getting ready but one of my nephews turn around saw me while his eyes about to fall out of his head with his jaw drop to the floor. I raised my eyebrows to him.**

"**What?" I mouthed to him. **

"**You look hot" he whispers barely I could him with my super hearing while blushing. **

"**Thank you" I whisper back to him while giving him a small smile.**

"**LATER! I SEE TONIGHT!" I yell in the house while I wink at my nephew. **

**I walk toward the front door then open it, I walk out, close it behind me. I start to walk to my truck which is outside on the side by the garage. I walked around the truck to the driver side. I open the driver's door and step on the truck step while grab the car handle then hop in. I close door behind me. I turn on the truck while put on my cap and gown. I back out off the sidewalk while looking at my entire mirrors to make sure no cars coming from both ways. Then I am off to the school. When I got there and starting to look for a parking spot. Finally found one near to the football stadium, I turn off the truck and got out. I turn on the alarm on my truck. I start to walk toward the stadium. **

**I started to go to the stadium; I start to look for my row while other students stop look at me with their jaws hit the ground. Then I raise my eyebrows at them to question them then saw their expressions start to show fear and they start walking faster to their rows and seats. (Giggle mental) Next went back to looking for my row. At last, I found it then went down and sat down my sign seat. **

**The graduation starts to begin. Some of the seniors went up to say their little speeches. When they finally done their speeches, next it will be the principle start his speech. I wonder how long his speech is because if take an hour then I will go up knock some sense in him and ask, "Him why did you make an hour speech for?" But I won't do that because I like to graduate tonight some time tonight. **

**-30 minutes later-**

**The principle finally finishes his 30 minute speech. Then he starts to call the names up to get our diplomas for an hour half. The principle finally starts to call my row up. He calls my name; walk up the stairs to go up to the stage while hearing my family yelling my name and whistling too. The principle was shock while his jaw drops to the floor and my smirk starting to go across my face. He saw it and then pushes his shoulders back and stands tall. The principle hand my diploma to me, and say "We are going to miss you. We are proud to call you our student even though you give us a hard time during your school year. We will remember what you have done for us to make us teachers to have confidences in our work without showing any fear. Good luck in the real world." I smile at him. Then walk off the stages. He finishes calling the names off for diplomas while I sat down. At last, the graduation is over. **

**Other seniors and I throw our hats up in the air. Then we pick them up put it back on. We went to find our families. I finally found my family then I stop and look at them while they did the same back. My family and I start walk toward each other and give big family. We start pulling a part from each other. My family and I went home. **

**After we got home, we went to our rooms to get change from dress up clothes to our casual clothes except me. Second, we all went to the family room. We sat down to our favorite spots. I sat down on the floor next to the couch and wall. I look at my dad while noticing he tick off mood for dumb reason while looking around me see my siblings and mom notice. They did. Hmmm…something happen when I was in down in the field or something. Finally, my dad speaks his mind.**

"**Why didn't you tell your mom, siblings, and I you were going to the service, Rosaline?" say my dad angrily at me while mom trying to calm him down. **

"**Because I knew you and rest of the family go over react. That's why I didn't tell you till I get out of graduation. Anyways, how did you find out I was going to the service?" I answer calming while trying standing up as young lady. Finally, I was standing. **

"**Alex told us while your mom, siblings, and I driving to your graduation. Anyways, you just going to go without mine and your mom's opinion or permission?" he snap at me while step toward me. **

"**Well, he shouldn't go in my room without my permission because he could have got hurt. Why are it always, you and I getting in argument every time after any activities? Are you that tick off because I won't be you're guy's slave to clean up your guy's mess up anymore? I will never make happiness or enough for you guys, right?" I questioned back at him while inside of me hurting when he snap at me but my facial expression won't show any hurt or fear while putting on my poker face. **

**I look at my each family member in the family was priceless and they were speechless too. They heard me say that to them and caught them what were they doing and treating me as like a slave. Now, I know why my grandmother always argues with my parents about when I was younger child.**

"**Oh, you didn't think I didn't figure out what were you guys doing? Guess what? You were wrong, I figure out long time ago. After you knew I been kid nap sometimes from your mistakes or couldn't fight your battles. I always the one get kid nap cause of you guys. You know what I am grateful those kidnappers did kid nap me because they taught me about women hood, define for myself, and the list will go on when you guys were too busy making new enemies or making a plot for me get killed or something but every time I have forgiven and won't grudge against you guys some many times what you have done to me but I do not trust you. Don't except me to keep contact with you guys any time soon because what you guys did to me, it really hurt me. Here I am talking to you while the words go one ear to your other. I always love you but in the future I hope we will be good company to each other. But for now, see you guys later." I say with firm voice while turning around and start walking to the garage door while used my mind to pack all of my stuff to put in u-hale. After everything been finished and I got into the u-hale with my dogs.**

**I started to drive down to the road while look back to my family with the tears in my eyes and trying not to let them fall. Went back looking at the street and keep driving till get the military service. I have been driving for a while I didn't make any stops for bathroom and food's break till hit Texas where is the military service I post to go. I finally got in Texas before I went to services, went to storage unit. I stop there to put my stuff in unit then paid for it. My dogs and I got into my Chevy truck. Next, I stop at the gas station to get food and do bathroom break. Thirdly, I start driving again to the services. Finally, I got to services; park my truck and got out after turning it off. I look around saw everyone doing their work what their officer told them to do while walking to the office. Open the door while walk in and closing the door behind my dogs and I. Walk up to the desk where is the sectary behind it. **

"**Do you need help with something?" the sectary asks me while looking at my casual clothes up and down with wrinkle nose and disgusted on her face. **

"**Yes, I do need help. I look for general Nicklose or is that too hard to for you to do, Madame?" I answer smirk at her. (I really want to smack her across of her head. But I won't do that)**

"**Uh! You need to learn some respect and Nooo, it is not too hard, little girl." She said very rudely while put her nose to the air and got up look for the general. **

**{15 minutes later}**

**The rudely sectary keep back with general Nicklose. That is very funny name for general but I won't make fun of it though because my last name is very strange too. Anyways, the sectary sat back down behind the desk while general came up to me. dang this guy is very buff but he is not my type. I look down on his left finger. Yep, his is married. I look back at him. **

"**General Nicklose, sorry I am came for short notice. I am Rosaline Angel Ruben White and resignter here beginning of April of this year. I was accepted end of May. I was post to be here First of July." I said with heal my head high and shoulder back to him while I hear a gasp noise from the sectary. (beat that)**

"**Well, I am shocked you are a month early. No one was this early. Did you drove with your family or flew by yourself?" General Nicklose asks with shock voice.**

"**Sir, I drove by myself straight here without any stops or sleep. I know it sound like I had no life but it is true I really didn't have life. My family and I don't mix together like putting water on the grease fire. I am not joking either. I didn't grow up pretty either." I answer honestly from my heart.**

"**I see. Was my sectary being very rudely to you, Sargent?" he asked nicely. **

"**Honestly, yes she was very rude to me but I am ok with it. I was grew up with her kind and used to it by now." I remark back while my moving eyes to her when I say kind back to the general. He has surprise look on his face.**

"**I see. Now, come with me I will show you around after that we will sit down and talk in my office about your childhood while talking about that why you want to be in the services. Ok, Sargent?" the general Nicklose said while looking at me.**

"**Yes sir." I said.**

**{2 hours later)**

**After General Nicklose went over I what is going to happen next two years with goes right and I did what his liking then I will move up higher position. He and I went to his office while General Nicklose opens the door for me while I walk in to his office and he closes the door behind. General Nicklos walk behind his desk while pulling his chair out and sat down. He has given me hand signgister to sit down too. **

"**Why don't you tell me about your childhood past to the present now?" he asked nice and firm while bringing out pen and paper for notes and such.**

"**I don't know where to begin because I had so many things happen to me in the past and I remember everything including the day I was born. I was odd kid out of my family." I answer him while looking at him.**

"**Hmmm… Then let's starts of the beginning like what are the names of your both side of grandparents, parent, siblings, and their kids their kids? How they react for every situation bad and good? What they do for living and kind of species are they and etc. weakness and strongest and same goes you too? How they met and such? Do you get what am I trying to say? Then we go from there to the day you were born. Do you have shorter name for Rosaline or nickname such? You can call me gen. nick." He declared while looking at me interest and moving around in his seat trying to get comfortable position. I did the same thing too. **

"**Let me see…oh ok. My so many great grandmothers, she was great baker..." I went on from there while enjoying talking about my ancestors how they met and such. Next we start talking about my family who's who and such how they grew up. Thirdly, went to me but gen. nick stop me.**

"**Let's have break and you and I could have snack and drink before go on yourself. Alright? I like to ask question about your family. If that is alright with you?" he asked me.**

"**It is alright with me." I said tired voice. He and I went ate a snack and drink. Then we came back the room while feeling so better. Both of us got comfortable again. General Nick starts to speak again.**

"**Well, that was like 2 hours about your family. Sheesh, you have biggest family I ever heard of. I know wonder you had hard childhood life. You so much drama and pride sticks up their rears accept few of them. I see why you want to move out and start new life without someone tell you do their chores without paying or just tricking you to do them. Never mind, I will ask the questions at the end after you tell me about yourself how you grew up with this and your reactions such but you can leave some things out if you want to it is too personal to you. Ok?" General Nick aforesaid while give me a small smile.**

"**Yea, well it really nothing new. I was born on December 21, 1992 of winter begins…"I went on from there telling how I got kidnap and same kidnapper turn around taught me how to control my powers, strength, the animals inside of me and taught how define for myself. We went on talking about everything while he asks questions and we stop here and there for little break but we keep talking. Finally, I just told my life story and he already asks his questions.**

**General Nick and I went out of the office then he shows me my headquarters. He told what time they are coming in awaking me up what warm ups I should do first before start the day. That day on I had start my training. **


End file.
